


Castiel is a Girl

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Lemon, Smutty, Tied-Up Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Just to be different. Pure Smutt.





	Castiel is a Girl

*I don't know if I like this one. I might take it down.

\--

Cassiel didn’t know how long she’d been laying in bed beneath this man. She lost track somewhere in the midst of Dean’s ministrations. It felt as if he sucked about three hickies to her inner thighs, and then his tongue was just trailing closer to her pussy, until finally he was licking and lightly sucking her clit, torturously teasing until Cas attempted to move her hips, making Dean’s tongue drag over her at her own pace, but Dean grabbed her waists and stopped the movement quickly. This is what Cassiel thought she wanted, to be teased for hours until she came just from all the build up, but now she just wanted to take off the tie Dean put over her eyes, and have her hands free so she can take control of the situation. 

“Deeeeeaaaan…” Cassiel whines as she struggles with her tied up wrists.

“Want me to stop, sweetie?” Dean asks knowingly.

“Yes… and no.” Cas stops moving the minute she says ‘no’ and Dean can’t help, but to laugh at how she looks, pouting and sinking further into the mattress while he lays in between her spread legs. Now kissing her thighs again and rubbing gentle circles over her clit.

“Mmmm….”

“Just say the word, baby, and I’ll stop.”

“Nooooo…..”

“Okay then,” Dean says while smirking.

-

*add more later


End file.
